Broken
by NutsandVolts
Summary: ONESHOT: When they were together, he had everything he ever wanted, but now, without her, his little canary, he was simply...broken. Beeress songfic using "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or the song "Broken."**

**Since I am a die-hard Amy Lee fan, I decided to do a songfic for Wiress and Beetee using the song "Broken" by Seether, featuring Amy Lee, of course. :) I hope you enjoy! Also, I had to take the lyrics out, but enjoy this anyway. :)**

**Hugs,**

**Wendy**

* * *

With the all-too-familiar stinging in his eyes, Beetee took a deep breath and threw open the doors to Wiress's closet. Immediately, he was hit with her lovely scent, and it took everything within the inventor not to drop to his knees, weeping. He had to be strong. He personally went to the mayor and promised to do this, to help some of the underprivileged in District 3 by donating some things he no longer needed. Wiress's clothes definitely fit into this category.

Sighing, Beetee swiped his eyes from under his crooked, wire-framed glasses before approaching the closet. He began removing article after article from their hangers and tossing them onto the bed, where he would then stuff them unceremoniously into a bag and haul off to the Justice Building. Keeping Wiress's belongings was selfish when others could use him—it didn't matter if they were hers.

As he continued sifting through the clothes, a photograph was released from a pocket on one of Wiress's skirts and floated to his feet. Intrigued, Beetee bent down and picked it up, his heart leaping into his throat upon observing it. The photograph was of Wiress, of course, staring up at him with her big brown eyes framed with thick black lashes. Beetee took in every last detail—the soft pink that stained her cheeks and smiling lips, her skin, always warm despite its cool color and silky in texture. Shuddering with raw emotion, Beetee closed his eyes and held the precious photograph facedown over his heart, a few tears leaking out of his dark, empty eyes.

Beetee refused to sit and feel sorry for himself, but it was very difficult not to do so. Finally, he threw the photograph onto the bed, but he soon realized that it wasn't a normal photograph. In his grief, he had been uncharacteristically unobservant and not noticed that the photograph was attached to a small envelope. His heart pounding, Beetee removed a folded piece of paper from the envelope and found a cacophony of words in Wiress's neat handwriting. His heart leapt into his mouth. Oh, sparks, oh, _sparks_...sitting on the bed, not caring if he avoided the clothes or not, Beetee adjusted his glasses and began to read.

_Dearest Beetee,_

_If you're reading this it means that the war is over but somehow, I died. I am so so sorry—please if you never believe anything else believe that I'm more sorry than you'll ever know. I wanted a happy ending with a white wedding and flowers—but not roses, never roses—and cake and the ocean and a little cabin by the sea. But I'm getting ahead of myself I'm sorry. I love you. I LOVE YOU. I really really do and I miss you wherever I am but don't worry. Soon we'll be together again. And I'm happy where I am because no one can hurt me and I can watch over you and protect you like you protected me and give you kisses while you're sleeping and you don't know I'm there but I am. And then you'll be with me again someday and all of your bravery will be worth it. So keep fighting and know that I LOVE YOU! _

_Love, love, LOVE,_

_Your little canary_

It was her signature that finally broke the dam holding back his tears. Beetee curled up against the headboard, held the photograph and letter against his heart, and wept, wept for Wiress, his sweet little songbird, and for himself, who would have to get on without her. But as he read the letter again and again, he knew she was right. He had to be brave. He had to keep going. For her.

So Beetee made a promise to himself that, no matter what he felt on the inside, he would be strong and kind, like Wiress. On the outside, he was just that.

But on the inside, Beetee was simply broken, and he would be every single day until he rejoined his little canary in the great beyond.

* * *

**A bit cheesy, I know, but good, hopefully? It helps if you listen to the song while you read it (if you don't get distracted by it the way I would). Please review!**

**Hugs,**

**Wendy**


End file.
